


Equations

by whatsup_dollface



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Childhood, idk wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_dollface/pseuds/whatsup_dollface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll make a wonderful grown-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations

His name was Shaun, just Shaun.

He never questioned who his parents were or why he was there with the people in white. Shaun never really cared about them and that’s the biggest lie he told himself. In his 10 year old life, he stayed in a clean place, filled with scientists and technology. He wondered what was above.

Did it have children? Did it have fresh air? He wanted to know. But the people fed him lies to scare him.

Hazardous materials, they said. Radiation poisoning, they said. Selfish people, they said. But in the end, it was them who were selfish.

Shaun learned. He learned a lot from the people below who wore nothing but white and spoke nothing but words that came from the brain, not from the heart. It was all monotone and fake, words of encouragement all generic.

‘You’ll make a wonderful grown-up’ ‘Amazing work’ ‘Outstanding’ ‘Good work, this will further our research’

Everything was just words exchanged behind a 2-way mirror and a speaker.

He continued to do his work, writing mathematical equations and memorizing the periodic table and draining the creativity from the child.

And thanks to those, he was able to create glow in the dark paint. He used his hands to paint the stars and constellations he read about, a short amount of happiness filled him. When the time comes that he has too sleep, that’s where he begins his work, painting the dead walls and bringing them back to life with childish artwork. He could name all the constellations and zodiac signs on his wall.

But on this very night, he subconsciously drew stars, not those from what he learned in books, just stars. Two big ones and one little one in the middle and before he knows it, he was shaking and crying silently. Tears began dripping down, yearning for what was invisible to his eyes.

And on this very night, he let himself question who they were, where they were or did they miss him, with all those questions, he curled himself into a ball and dreamt of them.

He woke up in his bed, head hurting and eyes puffy. Shaun was greeted by one of the workers, washing his walls. He watched them wash away his happiness, and an escape from the equations. He sat in his bed with a dark mood, small hands curled into a fist. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched a bit.

On that very day, he forced himself to stop questioning who they were and continued to lie.

\--

He was Shaun. Not Shaun the 10 year old boy, but the 60 year old man with a dying wish. All the equations were worth it because he created S9-23, or Shaun.

He gave his creation a holodisk and waited for the day the Sole Survivor would come. Shaun wanted him to have chance. Not like what happened to him.

Shaun was certain S9-23 would make a wonderful grown-up under the Sole Survivor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time i watched le petit prince and i fucking broke down and cried and wrote this. title came from 'Equations' by Camille/Hans Zimmer


End file.
